


过敏症状，婴儿蓝，软化的牙膏

by aumiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 我想你现在理解了我的问题所在。





	过敏症状，婴儿蓝，软化的牙膏

1/18  
如果你刺伤我，我一样会流血的

we all bleed the same，don't we？

S市 办公室 持刀 颈动脉破裂

一：

他从抽屉拿出周一的早报把刀包绕了两层，被那青蛙（他的符号系统里这样指代他的男上司）威胁和羞辱是在周二早上十一点差两分的时候，当时他正修订完周五干劲满满赶完的两个稿，看着邮件系统里干净的待处理一栏，对自己感到满意，思索着寻找奖励。  
现在是周三下午两点过一分，办公室里的人都还趴在桌边睡午觉，没有人显示出被他吵醒的不悦。

二 ：

你想丢掉饭碗是吗？  
他从刚打印好的资料纸里抬起头看来人。原来是在青蛙白噪音过两轮之后，涂蜜桃色腮红的姿色与发胖并存的鲶鱼小姐来三审定谳。  
他的沙包又被重重打了一拳，缓缓地在回弹。

上次就警告了所有人不能再犯类似错误，怎么？你想开被罚款的先例吗？  
猫咪，橘子禅，下雪。  
发给你的客户操作指南有认真看过吗？啊？  
过敏症状，婴儿蓝，软化的牙膏。  
好几次经过都看见你望着屏幕发愣，这个状态还是回去休息好了吧？  
邱园，Kevin Shields，腐败巨人观。

噼里啪啦又抖落一堆明显情绪导向的问询，还来不及回过神来勉力答一句，鲶鱼小姐就花蝴蝶似的翩跹离去，留下一个他知道意思是真不知道你还赖在这里干嘛的眼色，尾气中含着足量的麝香分子，冬至过后就改用更冷冽的男香的HR，他也是头一次遇到。

够了吗？不，不够，呼吸的节奏还不对。

三：

微小而日常的投诉事故发生后，青蛙在公司聊天室里一连发了好几句以六七个感叹号结尾的质问，成年一人在外生活后少见上演的情绪失控以及完全无顾忌的施虐。  
真厉害啊！他后来无数次以各种方式演绎过青蛙这个举止还是觉得不可思议，要惊掉文明人的下巴。 

果然所有发生在人类身上的灾难无论后果严重与否，最初都属于无妄之灾。

依葫芦画瓢地把邮件标题里的数字编号改过来就点了发送，忽略正文里泛滥的敬语，文法和语气的拿捏都可称作是和对方处理流程的小职员打交道的商业邮件的范本。但不一会儿，对方部门经理跳出来指出编号前面的四位大写字母和员工的KPI计算密切相关，决不允许弄错。

啊，原来是性命攸关的大事啊，难怪有人会生气了，真是冒犯和罪过。

然后青蛙和鲶鱼们待的池塘里的水就开了。

XX老师，这次犯了这么低级的错误，是我的失职，公司若是处罚， 我一人承担。 但实在是连累您了。给您添麻烦了，对不起。

思维暂停了三秒，他发送一堆诚恳的道歉，浸润中文系四年的脑子还在搜索故纸，他还没研究过“偷懒”“害我”“竟然”“怎么敢”这些词语是否古人已有约定好的不失礼回复。

他自脚底板生长的学究气从来就没彻底磨掉过，还好青蛙够仁慈，看见“没事”两个字，他着实松了一口气，“没事”对应的社交辞令不就是“那我就不客气了”吗？

四：性与死亡

你去死好了，十七岁的女儿在麦子田里和二十岁来探姨妈亲的男人苟合，肚子里的已经成形了，硬硬的一块。

明白事理的母亲倒是不哭，只不冷不热地说了这一句，就当没事发生似的下地摘柿子去了。

谁知道哪里有秋水仙碱卖？ 

那样会给同住的爷爷奶奶添不小的麻烦，所以我想先把爷爷和奶奶杀了。

**Author's Note:**

> 治愈


End file.
